In the field of rehabilitative therapy as well as physical conditioning and training generally, various devices are known and used for isometrically measuring force applied by an individual. Such devices have, however, frequently had the disadvantage that they are limited to very specific forms and amounts of applied force and are not always suitable for use in measuring force which is applied using all of the various parts and functions of the human body. Typically, for example, such devices have involved merely attaching strain gauges directly to handles or other devices for transmitting limited amounts of exerted effort. Other devices have been constructed in such a way that they are unsuitable for measuring large forces since a portion of the force is applied to the structure of the device, rather than directly to the measuring instrument. Such a diversion of applied force not only produces an inaccurate recording of the force, but also can result in damage to the structure of the instrument.
It is according, an object of the present invention to provide a device for the isometric measurement of applied force by a system which directly transmits applied linear effort into rotational force which is then measured by a rotational torque measuring device. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for the isometric measurement of applied force in which the applied force is directly transmitted to the measuring device without the application of stress or strain to the structure supporting the measuring unit. Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a system which is moveable and flexible and which permits the application of linear motion and force from different directions and in different ways in order to accommodate the various functions which typify human work effort.